JACK AND BOBBY
by jpwagoneer1964
Summary: Camping trip November 1978.


**JACK AND BOBBY**

It's a Friday evening November 3rd 1978. Jack and Ennis are in the wilds of Shoshone National Forest, packed far into the backcountry with Ennis's horses into their own paradise. Warm weather with highs so far flirting 70 degrees when Jack dared Ennis to run sans clothing to natural pool several hundred yards down the stream to bathe, enjoy the sun rays and….. brought an eyeful to the natural inhabitants the first morning. The boys have just finish off a meal of marinated steaks Jack brought on dry ice. Also a green leafy salad, biscuits with jam, fried potatoes with onions. On this the third night of camp Jack And Ennis are close almost touching, sitting on the ground leaning up against a large log in the light of the campfire. At this point their parting the following Friday seems a long and distant way off.

Whisky bottle passing between them, talk centered on catching up with each others lives, Mood is relaxed, bodies spent, both enjoying the fire each other and peace of the mountains.

"Jack…last summer did Bobby come to Lightning Flat like he was gonna?" Ennis remembered something said on the subject when the met up in the Big Horns early last August.

Jack looks at Ennis, fire light on his face. "He did. Picked him up at the airport in Casper, later that day we broke camp. Spent a week in Lightning Flat." Jack said in monotone.

"Well, did he like it, have a good time?" Ennis looks back at Jack.

"Well, tell you what…..at first I didn't think so. I warned him 'bout his grandpa, poor guy doesn't have a decent grand pappy . They seem to get on ok though, didn't talk to much between them. Of course Mamma just loved him to death, first he ever see' in either of 'm." Jack takes a swig of the whisky. "Bobby….he was so quiet the whole time, seemed like he hardly said a thing. And sometimes he can be such a handful!"

"He didn't give you no trouble then?"

"Not a bit. Just mostly helped me with mending the fences, fix in' the gates, even cleaning the stalls. Went ridin' with me to check on the herd, almost never left my side. Didn't hear a yap outta 'm." Jack leans back a second. "Wasn't sure he would ever wanna come back, didn't really blame 'm." Jack looks into the fire.

Ennis grabs a log from behind his head, tosses on the fire, sparks fly a bit then settle. Looks to Jack. "So….?"

"Well I tell yah. Once we got back to Childress, was all he could talk about, grandma this, grandpa that, Lightning Flat, couldn't shut 'm up. Didn't seem to think about anything else. Begged to come this time. Told him alright but you can't miss any school' n. Gonna pick him up in Casper next Friday, gotta school holiday with Veterans day , still only gets two days with the drive back. I be damned if he wasn't happier than flies on shit!" Jack takes another swig of the whisky.

Ennis looks into Jack's eyes. "Jack……I think that boy likes being with his daddy. Can't say I blame 'm much. Jack…..he needs you. He needs you there in Texas fer his grown' up." Ennis reaches to Jack pulls him close, strokes his neck. "It's why you can't ….we can't, can 't have…..not now."

Jack thinks back on his time with his son, always by his side, mind'n his manners. He was so good he took him fishing overnight in the Big Horns the last couple of days. Slept out under the stars. Bobby caught his first fish that day, did seem excited about that. He then remembers the ride back to Childress, talking to Bobby about school, what he wanted to be when he grew up, eating giant cheeseburgers with shakes at Jims's Burger Haven in Denver, pointing out the scenery of the Rocky mountian range, father and son leaving nothing left of a shared large pizza with everything and Ceaser salad at Pranzo Italian grille in Santa Fe, New Mexico for dinner, a while after sunset Bobby stretching out on the seat of the pickup, resting his head in his lap falling into a peaceful sleep, Jack caressing the angelic face of his eleven year old son as they drove far into the night. He leans his face forward trying to hide the tears spilling down his cheeks, welcoming the touch of Ennis's arm around him.

"Damn you Ennis!…..Damn you!…………" trying to gather himself. "I know your right…….just hate you always have to right is all….. That we can't…..that"

"I know …..not now" Ennis looking down in almost a whisper.

"But…..later?" Jack turns, eyebrows raised looks into Ennis's eyes. With the slightest nod the look Jack got back was there would be no more words but affirmed his hope.

Jack then moved in front of Ennis, sat down, leaned his back against Ennis's chest, placed his hat on his own right knee, wrapped each arm around each of Ennis's legs. Ennis pulled him up close with his arms encircling Jacks chest, resting his chin on now hatless his head. As his even breath gave away Jacks slumber Ennis took his hands into his. They remained that way for a long time into the night falling into a deep sleep. The cold air awoke Ennis. As he was entangled all he had to do was stand up lifting Jack as well and take him into the tent. After he got Jack and himself in the bag, encircling Jack, pressing his face into his hair Ennis's thoughts turned to tomorrow. He wondered if it would be warm enough again to coax Jack into shedding his clothes and running down to the pool……no maybes about that.

Jack slept more soundly and peacefully than he had in a long time, not even stirring when Ennis took him into the tent, laying him down in the sleeping bag, very gently pulling his boots off, placing their hats one on the other, then crawling next to him, front to back. He heard the gentle promise, hope for one day when……


End file.
